Kirby right back at ya 2
by kibyknightchu
Summary: This is a make of what is happening to Dreamland after the defeat of Nightmare Episode 1
(This is on the focus of the anime Hoshi no Kirby )
In DeDeDe's throne room the monster transporter began to operate at Kabu Meta knight was there with Sword and Blade behind him, it was the day of Kirby's anniversary. Kabu spoke " Soon there will be a great peril rising across Dreamland and this time Kirby cant fight it alone,tonight there will be a new star warrior coming to dreamland, her name Kiby she is the sister of Kirby(-_-). She will need training soon to come. Meta Knight Replied a settled "yes" as they walked off. While everyone was preparing for the occasion, Kirby was out by the fiver fishing not knowing what today was like every year and Tiff was out there with him to make sure he wouldn't see every thing. Kirby caught a fish and exclaimed "poyo!" as he showed Tiff, she said "Great job, Kirby!" Meta Knight walked by them and stared at Kirby for a second then continued walking. Later nightfall began and Kirby and the cappies were celebrating Tuff walked up to Kirby and said "Happy anniversary Kirby" He jumped up and down and exclaimed contentiously "Poyo Poyo". Meanwhile Meta Knight was watching up for the ship at a balcony on the castle. Meanwhile King DDD was walking around the castle with Escargoon ,when Escargoon said " Your Majesty do you know what today is?" DDD replied to the stupid question after beating him over the head" if course I know what today is, its been 15 years since dat Kirby first came to dreamland (anime wise) " Escargoon said "exactly and I bet all those Cappies are having a celebration and didn't invite us" The angered King put his fist forward and exclaimed " ILL MAKE ALL THOSE UNAPPRECIATED CAPPIES PAY ...AGAIN!" Escargoon snickered after the kings little tantrum and the both of them looked off a balcony to see the lights coming from Cappy Town. When the two walked in the castle a large ear ringing noise hit but the only ones who noticed it was Kirby and Meta Knight. Kirby looked up but saw nothing and assumed nothing happened all Meta Knight did was wait for it, and finally the three knights saw a small spark in the sky its slowly started to grow bigger and Meta Knight said "THERE!" and started to follow the light Sword and Blade followed him as he ran the ship tumbled through the grass and landed some how in the same spot as Kirby's crash when Meta Knight stopped running the ship landed\crashes a few feet in front of him there was a small explosion one that no one would notice. Meta Knight walked closer to the starship then the top opened and out fell the yellow puff she landed face first in the dirt and moaned (well sorta) Meta Knight walked closer and asked "are you alright" Kiby sprang up and blinked a few times to see clearly and Meta Knight asked " are you Kiby" she jumped up and exclaimed "METU KUIGHT" when they heard this they flinched in shock and Sword asked "Sir how does she know your name!?" Meta Knight replied "I don't know, but that doesn't matter we should start training" both Sword and Blade said " right" Meta Knight said to Kiby "follow me " She began to follow Meta Knight down to Kabu Canyon when they got to the bottom Meta Knight exclaimed "prepare to DUEL , Sword !" Sword threw his sword down to the ground and Kiby sprang up to try and grab the sword she successfully removed the sword from the rock ground and she held the sword up and Meta Knight asked " ready?" she nodded and said "poyo (yes)" and Meta Knight dashed towards her and swiped up and knocked her up in the air and swung again sending her across the ground she got up and blocked another attack Meta Knight said " use defense and offense equally and frequently" he went for another attack by running towards her and before she could do anything he made her flinch by jumping back a shooting a sword beam. The beam was a direct hit and it shot her back Meta Knight explained the sword beam and told her to focus her power and energy towards her sword and release the beam. Everything went silent only the soft blow of the trees. Kiby stared into the amber eyes of Meta Knight and she raised the sword and shot a sword beam when it hit Meta Knight he was knocked to the ground and as he got up he noticed that the blue in her eyes had turned green and before he knew it he was hitting himself with his sword. Sword and Blade exclaimed "sir!" When Kiby had enough her eyes turned back to blue and Meta Knight asked himself "but how" before he could finish he was attacked by Kiby who sprang back to refrain from being attacked Meta Knight snapped back and attacked he jumped high up in the air and shot a sword also jumped to counter the attack but hers split Meta Knight's and hit him too he was knocked to the ground and was paralyzed for a few seconds from the impact. Kiby was about to defeat him but she had a slow reaction and Meta Knight knocked her out first. Blade and Sword jumped down to help her up, when she got up she panted and stood up Blade walked to her and handed her her warp star \necklace that had fallen off during the duel. She took and said "poyo(thank you)" but she didn't put it back Knight said " Sword, Blade get her to the castle without problems" Sword asked " but sir what about you?" Meta Knight replied " I will be there in a moment" The two exclaimed "yes sir" and started for Castle DDD  
On Meta Knights way back he had a small apple in his hand under his cape,he was rethinking about the battle when his thoughts of green where interrupted by the loud and cheerful cry of "Poyo!" when he looked up from the ground he saw Kirby Tuff and Tiff. Tiff said "hi Meta Knight" Meta Knight replied "what are you doing out here?" Tuff said " DDD ruined the party by smashing everything...again(LOL)" Tiff exclaimed "but at least Kirby got to eat all the food" Kirby jumped up and exclaimed "Poyo!" Meta Knight didn't really have any thing to say about this so he continued walking .Kirby tilted his head and asked "poyo?" At the castle Meta Knight walked into his room and Sword Blade and Kiby were there, he pulled the apple out from his cape and gave it to her she ate the apple whole and smiled at Meta Knight. Sword asked Meta Knight" sir where is she going to stay at?" Meta Knight replied "she can stay in here" Blade asked "sir are you sure?" Meta Knight said "yes" . The next morning Meta Knight was walking down the to get to the canyon for training where Kiby was waiting he pasted Tiff while walking and she said "good morning Meta Knight" he said nothing as he walked. Tiff stopped and followed him and asked "why have you been so quiet lately, Meta Knight?" He replied " there is no reason" Tiff said "OK..." As they both walked separate ways Tiff met up with Kirby and Tuff and she said "I think Meta Knight is hiding something" Tuff asked "why do you think that?" Tiff said "because he's not talking" tuff replied "so what's wrong with that?" Tiff exclaimed " THAT MEANS HE KNOWS SOMETHING AND HE'S NOT TELLING US!" tuff replied "OK geez" Kirby was eating and he said "poyo!" later that afternoon Kirby and Tuff were playing soccer with their friends, Honey, Ion, and Spikehead and Tiff, Fololo, and Falala where watching from a hill . Tuff exclaimed "over here!" and the ball was heading for Tuff when Kirby jumped in front of it to block it but it hit him in the face, Kiby who was watching them from behind a shrub snickered a little bit and continued to watch them play. Tiff yelled "Kirby are you OK!?" Kirby looked up at her and exclaimed "Poyo! (Yes)!" as he jumped up to keep Kiby was watching them Meta Knight walked up next to her and said "just wait a little longer" The group continued to play, suddenly a giant crash of smoke landed in the middle of the field Tiff gasped and raced over to her friends they all were coughing from the dust and smoke when they heard Kirby yell, he was being plumbed around like a little ball Tiff yelled "KIRBY!" Meta Knight and Kiby ran up to the smoke and when it finally cleared they saw Kirby being attacked by a monster They all gasped and Kiby saw the pain in his eyes and grunted she grabbed Meta Knight's sword, ran up to the monster and stabbed it's foot with the sword. The monster dropped Kirby and glared at the yellow puff who had a determined look on her face. Tuff asked "Meta Knight who's that?" Meta Knight replied" That is Kiby,Kirby's sister." Tiff exclaimed " wow really!?" Meta Knight said "I've been training her" tiff said "so that's what you where hiding" The monster turned to Kirby and blew fire at him he inhaled the fire and transformed into fire Kirby. the monster turned and blew fire towards Kiby she raised the sword and deflected the attack away. Kirby ran up from behind and blew fire at the monsters face, the giant monster lost the balance and moved its foot back, from there Kiby attacked the foot with the sword and jumped back to shoot a sword beam. The monster countered it by blasting a large fireball at the beam and destroying it. Kiby grunted and landed on the ground she stared at the monster straight into its eyes and her eyes turned green as she made it shoot a fireball up, after it was shot up it began flaming back down towards the monster and burned it. Kiby's eyes turned back to blue, she looked at Kirby and asked "poyo (ready?)"He looked back at her and nodded the both of them jumped up and Kiby made a star shaped sword beam and Kirby filled it with fire. They sent it out towards the monster, Its eyes grew wider as the flame started to begin impact. The monster growled as it burned and exploded. The two landed on the ground and Tiff and Tuff ran over to them Tiff exclaimed "Yay, great job you two!"Kiby smiled then walked past Tiff and gave Galaxia back to Meta Knight, he took it back and put it back in the holster and said "thank you". The children walked over to her and started to introduce themselves. After the introductions Tiff said "Kiby, if you follow us we can show you around Dreamland" And the group of children showed her around all seemed good for now...


End file.
